in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's First(?) Megaannouncement!
Hi guys, PeaVZ here with a mega-announcement! Not sure if this is my first one, but hey, it's still a mega-announcement! I'll be announcing some notable introductions and changes for my characters, as well as some of my new story ideas! So here they are: New Characters *'Sakura ' **Soon to be debuted in one of my solo stories, Sakura the Light Ninja. Sakura is a female light ninja who craves for revenge after her parents have been killed in the Japanese war. She has once attacked Japan just to look for Akasha/Takeshi, since they're the offspring of Shogo the Warlord, who is really the one who killed Sakura's parents. However, she failed to find them and has gone against the Light Sensei's commandments by causing mass destruction with her light powers, and has thus been imprisoned by the Light Sensei for years. She will also be Sasuke's love interest and as revealed in the aforementioned story, she is revealed to be Kyoji's younger sister who has been brought to be taken under the care of the Light Sensei by Kyoji himself. *'Light Sensei' **The sensei of the light arts, which are the complete opposite of shadow arts. He has been mentioned by Kyoji in The Return of the Warlord, but is soon to make his first appearance in Sakura the Light Ninja. Unlike the Shadow Sensei, the Light Sensei desires to protect the weak and innocent and destroy all evil. He also seems to be strict about his commandments. *'Olympus ' **Starcade's old archenemy from the game Lord of the Kings (not an actual game). He used to be The Champion of Eitbit, using that title to his advantage to become the tyrannical ruler of Eitbit, until Starcade and the Retro Rebels fought back before being imprisoned. In The Portal Problem, the gang goes to Eitbit to free her from Olympus' clutches (which is also in the episode where Starcade appeared for the very first time). During the final battle, Olympus is seemingly killed by a powerful bomb item but after some time in his upcoming debut story Nitro Mania 2.0, it will be revealed that he survived the explosion, although it took him a long time to recover. Like Re-Peat Boss, Captain Blowhole and Dark Green Shadow, he will be a recurring villain. He has a portable computer with codes that grant him a wide variety of abilities, though it doesn't make him nearly as powerful as other powerful villains like Shogo the Warlord and Discord. *'Sunshine Cloud' **Storm Cloud's brother and bitter rival, ruler of the Light Kingdom. He has been mentioned in The Crystals of the Seven Colors but he has yet to make an appearance in his upcoming debut story, The Gemstones of the Seven Colors. Although he can't fire lightning bolts and rain droplet minions, he can use abilities similar to the light arts. *'The Pharoah' **'A new high-scale villain set to be released in his upcoming debut story Curse of the Pharoah's Stone. No one knows who he is, but he draws strength from others with the help of his stone, before eventually becoming powerful enough to determine life or death in his hands. Story Ideas *'The Flame Ring' **''After learning about the Winter Ring and its powers, Re-Peat Boss decides to create an even more powerful ring known as the Flame Ring and use it against Richard and his friends.'' *'Nitro Mania 2.0' **''Starcade is surprised to see her old archenemy, Olympus the previous Champion, make his return. Stealing her city, her friends, her identity and even turning her into a glitch, Olympus seeks for world domination under Starcade's name! How will Starcade be able to clear her name and return to normal, while the Locked Room Gang has to deal with Round 2 of Nitro Mania?'' *'The Gemstones of the Seven Colors' **Storm Cloud breaks out of imprisonment, before returning to the Rainbow Temple and unlocking the Gates of Darkness, releasing his evil army of storm clouds to conquer Gemstonia once more. The Legendary Rainbow Gem is everyone's only hope, but with Storm Cloud hypnotizing the gemstones, this battle will be far from easy.'' *'''Curse of the Pharoah's Stone **''''Legend has it that anyone who possesses the ancient Pharoah's stone shall be granted with anything they wish for. Upon hearing that the Pharoah's stone has been found, heroes and villains alike begin to fight for it, releasing a whole new level of villainy in the process. To defeat the Pharoah, everyone must work together by venturing into his very own pyramid and discovering the solution, which may have something to do with the Pharoah's stone.'' Some Characters Changes *Green Shadow will no longer be able to combine both wind and ice into one attack. Same applies to Dark Green Shadow. *Grass Knuckles will be slightly stronger. *Starcade will have a hidden superpower that no one except herself knows about, which will not be revealed until Nitro Mania 2.0. *Pink Angel will no longer use love arrows. *Hot Air will no longer use a sword, but his hot air balloon will have increased durability. *Kyoji will use the Sword of the Arctic Seas more often, until it will eventually become his primary weapon from HoEC Season 4 onwards. The Sword of Elementia will also be broken permanently by the end of HoEC Season 3. Credits to Fork for suggestion. *Akasha will no longer use her flaming nun-chucks. *Sasuke will have a love interest (Sakura). Whether they eventually get into a romantic relationship is unknown, but for now they are getting along very well with each other. *Sakura will be friendly rivals with Akasha. *Assorted Cookie will gain the ability to perform martial arts. *Red Ruby will become slightly less aggressive towards others. He will also have a crush on Diana Diamond. *Sean Sapphire will have his own marine advisors. He will also have his own sword, although unlike the Sword of Crabbagnon or the Sword of Elementia, it is a regular sword. *Amelia Amethyst's magic will be slightly stronger in terms of damage. *Diana Diamond's tools created using her superpower will disappear back into thin air after a period of time. *Re-Peat Boss's army of plant villains (Black Planter, Polar Tundra, etc.) will be working for Re-Peat Boss permanently, although they will be mostly working indoors. *Boss Choy will have new abilities. Examples are earth bending, teleportation and super speed. They will be displayed later in Plant Heroes Reassemble. *Captain Blowhole's sword will have a name - Sword of Usticejish, which is a reference to the language that his electric dolphins communicate in which is in a way similar to the Peakea language. *Dark Starcade will become Olympus's assistant. So, there you have it. There's my mega-announcement for you. Let me know what you think in the comments, or what other things you suggest that I change or add in. Until next time, bye! Category:Blog posts